Goodbye
by My Grey Heart
Summary: The Uchiha knew he was wrong to do it but coming to see the blonde was the only thing he could think to do. /ONESHOT/ Mentions of SasuNaru. Please review and Enjoy.


_Dedicated to an Old friend. Enjoy. _

* * *

Leaning over, he sighed at the strayed clothing across the floor still in his own world at the things that had only happened moments ago. The veins underneath his pale skin pumping the blood through a million miles a minute. He still struggled for breath, his body coming down from the climaz he'd just indulged in. Letting the raven locks fall over his eyes he sighed, pushing his legs off the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, face falling into his own sweaty palms. Another sigh escaped him, in bliss now as warm fingers brushed between his pale shoulder blades his blonde lover behind him, kissing lovingly along the cursed shoulders.

"That was amazing.." The blonde smiled, drawing random circles on the hickeys that had been placed on the pale skin earlier. The Uchiha knew he was wrong to do it but coming to see the blonde was the only thing he could think to do. He knew in time though Naruto would come to regret it. He just knew. It wasen't his place to take the young man's innocence, the thing he'd promised to the Uchiha so many years ago.

"It really was.." Sasuke turned his head to the blonde smiling through the lie watching as the other man pulled the Uchiha into a swift kiss. Pulling away the raven haired man stood, all emotions leaving him as he headed to the connected bathroom of their room for the evening.

Never would the young man have planned such an event with the blonde but being as how all of the commotion over the years had driven them apart, he deemed it nessisary that the Uzumaki's final wish be granted. Turning the shower on he stood outside the curtain lost in thought at the actions of just moments ago replaying in his mind. Never would he have done this, but there again, he couldn't deny that he wanted to be with Naruto intamitly too. He brushed his fingers through his hair, knowing he had to strip every bit of emotion from his heart and mind.

Outside, Naruto sat on the bed, still watching as the door closed to the bathroom sighing. He was happy he could spend the evening with Sasuke. Being taken by the Uchiha was something he'd often dreampt about over the years but getting the man to agree to it for the evening, well, he never thought it was possible anymore.

He looked over the room, ashamed at the mess they had caused. The curtains slightly torn, random things knocked over and into the floor along with their clothes. It was a shame really how they had made love but it was expected. He knew this was his one and only chance to be with the man he loved oh so long ago before he was gone forever. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, daring to spill over. He shook his head in defiance, not ready to show that emotion until he made his final goodbyes to Sasuke.

Stepping into the shower, The Uchiha scrubbed himself from head to toe, washing away the sweat, tears, seimen from his now sore body. The hot water was nice on his muscules, cascading down making him calm for the moment. His mind wandering off into another time when the two males had worked together on missions.  
He wasn't too fond of the blonde at first but over time, he grew a strong bond that the Uzumaki had made clear over the years.

All the times the young man had chased him down to bring him back to the village, it always suprised him. Over time though, it only seemed normal for the whiskered faced blonde to come looking for him, promising to bring him back home.

Home. Something he did have now, as did Naruto. But it wasn't that simple.

Stepping out of the shower he dried off quickly pulling on his clothes. He knew the sooner he left the better. Deep down though Sasuke knew it wasen't going to be that simple.

Stepping out, he watched the blonde stand in the moonlight only now wearing the pants he'd took from the body earlier. He felt a shiver go through him at the sight knowing if he lost focus he was in trouble. He could not fall in love with this man again. Tonight was the final night to wish it all away. The one night to show each other the love and affection they never could before and then it would be over. Just like a dream.

Or in this case, a nightmare.

Tears spilled over from the saphire eyed man, the streams on his cheeks quickly disappearing with a swipe of the Uzuamki's hand. Taking a few steps toward the Uzumaki, Sasuke knew what was on the blondes mind. It wasen't fair to the blonde at all but it had to be this way. It had to be. Wrapping strong arms around Naruto his held him tightly wishing it would last for an eternity.

More light sobs came from the blonde against his chest feeling those hands grabing a fistful of material for support at his back.

"It's not fair.." Naruto whispered, stepping away from the Uchiha in utter disappointment.

The Uchiha shrugged well aware that if he showed any affection at all the relationship between them like this would continue to last. Now he had to be resentful and hatefilled, even if it was against his wishes.

"I got to go.." The Uchiha said bluntly pulling the mobile from his pocket seeing Sakura had texted him several times wondering why he was so late coming home.

Naruto sneered at the phone watching it disappear into Sasuke's pocket, "Okay", Turning his slid on his shirt pulling on his jacket afterward and zipped it up.

The raven haired man knew he had to get home to his wife but over all, he knew he would always love this idiot. Deep down he knew against everything he stood for and believed in he would always, always love Naruto.

"Be safe." Sasuke whispered, running his hand into the messy blonde locks once more and headed for the door. Since he had bought the room for the evening, he had to unfortunately sign out and then head out, that not being the case for the blonde.

"You too.." The blonde softly replied, trying to hide the emotion and hurt in his tone. He watched the Uchiha exit the room and once the door closed his heart sank. Tears welled up again in his eyes, now he allowed them to flow uncontrollably.

Setteling back down onto the bed he laid in the feddle position holding his aching chest. The hurt was too much and the tears never stopped. It wasen't fair that his Sasuke had been taken away from him. He knew he shouldn't be this way and he should have never been with his ex-commrade. God help him if the Pink haired woman ever found out about tonight but he doubted it highly.

After what seemed like hours, the Uzumaki pulled away from the bed, opening the large window of the room looking out into the lights and sounds of his beloved village below. He knew he would have to live without the thought of the Uchiha but for now, he would endulged in the simple things hopeing to not think of the raven haired man he could never get over.

Standing on the railing of the balcony, he inhaled sharply, exhaling slowly and jumped.


End file.
